Spike
by MaFleurJoliePetite
Summary: What if it was Spike and not Angel in the beginning? This is how the first kiss scene would have played out if it was Spike in Buffy's room...  set in season 1 episode 7  review and i will continue on this story... :D


"Dinner was great mum" Buffy thanked picking up the dinner plates "I'll clean up tonight, give you a break from all the cooking and cleaning you do"

"Well thanks sweetie, are you sure nothing's wrong? You don't usually do the dishes"

Buffy shrugged at her usual mums worrying "I just wanted to give you a night off, and, and a Passions back to back special is on you don't want to miss that!"

"Well okay, thanks again honey" Joyce smiled deciding it was Buffy making up for not telling her about that older history 'study buddy'.

Buffy did want to help out her mum, but secretly she wanted to sneak some left over's up to Spike who had been hiding in her room all day. It was a wonder Joyce hadn't found him while spring cleaning. Spikes' bleach blonde hair practically glowed like the sun; she couldn't imagine where he would have hidden. She rushed through cleaning the dishes so she could see him; it was a little bit of a thrill for her, a slightly older sexy English guy who had slept in her room (on the floor) the previous night, who was somewhat mysterious and randomly turned up to help her or give her information. But the thing that gave Buffy a tingly feeling in her stomach was five little words Spike had said the night before, "Maybe I like you Pet".

Satisfied that Joyce wouldn't come up to her room for the rest of the night she called out "night Mum, I'm going sleep now, long day and all". Joyce didn't reply she was too absorbed in the drama of Passions.

Buffy checked her reflection in the mirror; "could my hair look anymore unfortunately frizzier?" she asked under her breath, smoothing out her honey brown hair and pulling the headband back through her fringe. "Well I guess this will have to do" Buffy thought to herself. She made her way up the stairs.

He could hear her every step in the house, every breath she took, hell he was that close to hearing every thought in her pretty little head. It must have been the thin, thin walls in the house. Or maybe his ears were ultra tuned to everything Buffy did. Spike could hear Buffy coming up the stairs, it was sickening how he could tell when it was her, they were light athletic steps and the wood barely creaked as she tip-toed up them. It was nauseating this little crush he was developing on her, he was the enemy, the evil, the big bad, who was falling for the slayer. It was the way she could handle herself, the sweet innocence yet though she could pack more than a mean punch that made him fall for her. He could hear her at the door, her young nervous hesitation, before she opened it.

"Hi" Buffy stammered a little nearly tripping on her bedpost. It surprised her that she couldn't see Spike immediately in her room; maybe his hair wasn't that bright after all.

"Hello Pet" Spike smiled pacing from the corner of her room.

She walked over to him with the bag of leftover dinner brushing his hand as she gave it to him.

'Here's some dinner it's a little plateless, sorry'

Spike inspected the food she gave him, a roast chicken leg, vegetables and bread, not a bad meal, he would eat it later, but for now he rested the food on the window sill.

"So, what did you do all day?" Buffy asked breaking the silence.

"I uh, read a little, lucky the curtains were closed all day otherwise I would have been stuck in that stuffy wardrobe all day"

Buffy looked over to see her diary on her dresser and not her wardrobe _"Oh god, oh god he read my diary, um, um..."_

"You read my diary? Spike! how could you read my diary, it's a personal recount of a girls thoughts and feelings and stuff, it like a girls most private place!" Buffy rambled while stuffing the diary into her bedside table drawer.

"And when I wrote piercing I meant bulging, oh god that doesn't sound right either... and S, S stand for Stavros this incredibly hot Greek exchange student at our school. So that whole trip to England fantasy has nothing to do with you at all it was just a travel fantasy idea to do with Stavros!"

Spike was enjoying Buffy's ramblings, he had flicked through the diary earlier picking up on some key words but never _read_ the diary.

"Buffy, I didn't read your diary" he white lied putting her out of some of her misery.

"Oh" she was relieved but then another "oh..." escaped her lips when she realised what she had divulged.

"Buffy, I've had some thoughts today I shouldn't be around you, I'm older and it could never work"

Buffy looked up and met Spikes eyes, they were a brilliant cobalt blue, and softened the hard features of his face. He was so attractive, and a bit of a bad boy type which was a fantasy Buffy had for a while, especially because of the lack of freedom in her life which made her want him more. She could see that he was trying to let her down as softly as he could.

"How, how much older?" Buffy inquired hesitantly.

"Old enough that I should know better"

"Hey no big..." she said dropping his gaze looking a little disappointed.

It killed Spike inside knowing that he was potentially crushing the sweet little slayer. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. It wasn't right. He was a monster either way he was hurting her emotionally by leaving her or he was a monster because he was a cradle snatcher.

"I want to kiss you so badly" he blurted in a more English accent than usual.

"What?" Buffy looked up suddenly.

"I shouldn't but I do" he announced his voice a little more worked up. Why was he being so much weaker than usual?

Buffy and Spike stood in the dimly lit bedroom awkwardly. Buffy had butterflies eating at her stomach; she had relived a fantasy like this at least once a week during history classes.

Spike couldn't make up his mind; he has never been so indecisive in his life.

"Oh Bloody Hell! Before I change my mind..." Spike walked fast and firmly over to Buffy, cupping her chin as his mouth came down crashing onto hers. He could feel the suppleness of her skin in his hand, the sweetness of her lips, the warm blood flowing though them as their lips met over and over again.

To Buffy Spike seemed to have these mood swings, first he was harsh, his approach startled her a little, but once their lips met he was soft and gentle. She could feel his shapely arms and body as he held her in their passionate embrace. She felt safe in his arms, like he was a protector of some sort. The kissing and they way it played out was better than any daydream she had about kissing Spike in history class.

"_What the bloody hell am I doing?" _Spike thought. It angered him that he had chosen to kiss the slayer. He pulled away from Buffy morphing into his game face.

Buffy looked up at him, his face was suddenly disfigured, it took her a second to realise that he was a vampire and her only reaction in shock was to let out a blood curdling scream.

Spike's first reaction was to jump out the window, what was he to do now, he couldn't imagine how to face her again, he couldn't believe that he had kissed her or further admitting his feeling for her. In anger he punched and kicked letterboxes down the rest of the street. He had really stuffed up this time. Instead of hunting the slayer he was kissing her. He had fallen for her.


End file.
